Le diamant émeraude
by Elisionia
Summary: Voici l'histoire de trois jeunes lycéennes Cheryl, Allyssia et Mandy. Après avoir toutes les trois touché un diamant étrange, elles vont faire un long voyage où elles vont rencontrer trois argentées aux yeux ensorcelant. C'est ma première fiction sur ce site. Vocabulaire vulgaire et contient du lemon prochainement.
1. Chapter 1

Bip bip bip... Mon portable se met a sonné à 8h05... Attendez..08h05 ?! Merde ! Je suis en retard ! Je vais encore me ramassée : Une colle et une page de dictionnaire... Je me lève vite, enfile un pantalon troué et un t-shirt rayé rose et noir, cours dans la salle de bain où je me brosse les dents, me fait une coupe emo (oui je suis une pure emo) et me maquille légèrement. Je descend en vitesse dire bonjour à ma mère qui me donne un petit pain au chocolat et cours dehors pour monter sur mon scooter comme une malade.

Oh mais que je suis mal polie ! Je ne me suis même pas présentée... Je m'appelle Cheryl Brody j'ai 16 ans et j'habite à Beverly Hills avec ma mère Miranda avec qui je m'entend super bien ! Mon père est partit quand j'avais 5 ans, depuis je ne l'ai jamais revue...Mais en même je m'en fiche car il à énormèment fait souffrir ma mère, je le détéste ce type !

Arrivée devant mon lycée, je parque mon scooter et cours jusqu'à l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte comme une furie, ouvrir mon casier pour prendre mes affaires de math et foncé vers ma classe. Tout le monde me regardait j'êtait entrain de rougir comme une tomate oui car je suis très timide même avec mon caractère de cochon, ma prof me regarda de haut en bas et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu est en retard jeune fille !

- Oui je suis désolée ! Mon réveil n'a pas sonné !

- Serais tu encore entrain de me raconter des sottises Cheryl ?

- Non je vous le jure !

- Daccord, alors tu auras une colle de 3 heures dans la classe 110 cet après-midi.

Non mais je rêve ! Sa fait que la 3ème fois que je suis en retard ! Je la haie cette prof un truc de fou ! Je pris place à côté de ma meilleure amie Alyssia, cette fille je l'adore c'est comme ma moitiée ! Comme chaque fois que je suis en retard, elle se mit à rire de bon coeur comme elle voyait que je tirait une tronche boudeuse. On passa toute la leçon à discuter de pleins choses de n'ont aucun sens.

À la fin de la leçon, tout le monde sortit de la classe en courant comme des enfants de 4 ans. Alyssia était crevée de fatigue apparament elle n'a pas dormir cette nuit après avoir fait une fête assez alcoolisé avec des amis, j'aurais bien voulue venir aussi mais j'avait beaucoup trop de travail à rattraper.

La matinée se passa normalement et à l'heure de midi Alyssia et moi nous pricipitâmes vers la cantine, on pris chaqu'une un plateau, nous servâmes de frites et steak aché et prit place a une table isolée, jusqu'à que Mandy une fille de notre classe qui n'a pas beaucoup d'amis viennent vers nous.

- Je peut manger à votre table les filles ?...

- Oui biensûr ! Pas besoin de nous demander tant que tu n'est pas cette peste d'Ambre !

- Oh, merci beaucoup... C'est vrai qu'Ambre est une sacrée peste, elle s'est fait un plaisir de m'humilier ce matin devant la classe de biologie.

Ambre est la peste du lycée, ses deux larbins Jessica et Maellys sont tout aussi chiante qu'elle ! Tout les garçons leurs cours après juste parcequ'elles sont belle et coquine... Dans ce lycée il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçons qui regarde la personnalitée de certaine !

Bref, après avoir beaucoup discuté du garçon idéal nous avons rangée nos plateau et on voulue prendre l'air dans la cours du lycée, Mandy est venue avec nous et quand on apprend mieux à la connaitre on voit que c'est une fille vraiment géniale qui a une belle personnalité et qui est toujours prête à rendre service.

- Comme il fait chaud aujourd'hui... S'exclama Mandy en soupirant.

- Oui c'est vrai ! J'aurais bien voulue vous invitez pour profiter de ma piscine, mais comme j'ai 3 heures de colle cet après-midi je crains que sa ne seras pas possible malheureusement... Répondis-je.

- Hé ! Venez voir! Y'a un truc bizzare qui brille dans l'herbe ! Cria Allyssia.

Mandy et moi courâmes vers Allyssia qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des gestes bizzares, On s'approcha plus vers cette chose brillante et constatat que c'était un diamant émeraude et qu'un visage étrange reflétait dessus. On pouvait voir que la personne avec des cheveux argenté et que ses yeux avait la même couleur du diamant, cette personne parlait avec deux autres personnes qui lui ressemblait beaucoup surement ces frères.

- C'est trop bizzare... C'est qui ces gens ? Questionna Allyssia.

- Je sais pas... Vous croyez que c'est un message ? Dis-je.

- Si sa serais un message on entendrait ce que dit le gars qui est dessus ! Repondis Mandy.

Je pris le diamant dans mes mains, Alyssia et Mandy mirent leurs mains sur le diamant, Et d'un coup BOUMMM !

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Plus rien...Le noir complet, des voix étranges, une mélodie stréssante et ... Attendez... J'entendis des cris, je put reconnaître celui de Alyssia et de Mandy. J'ouvris mes yeux et costata qu'il y avait Alyssia et Mandy qui gigotait comme des poules dans le vide, d'ailleurs moi aussi je suis dans le vide ! Comme j'ai le vertige je n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de crier à la fois, j'avais peur de mourir, ne plus revoir mes amis, ma mère.. Mon monde !

À force de paniquer et de crier, je perdu ma voix et m'endormi... Alyssia et Mandy avait aussi arrêtées de paniquer et se sont endormit à leur tour, d'un coup on tomba dans le vide très rapidement ma tête faisait atrocement mal et j'eu une grosse boule dans le ventre comme si j'avais fait une attraction des plus horribles. Je pleurait, j'avais peur... Tellement peur de tout perdre... Je sentit d'un coup une main me toucher le front, une main tellement douce, tellement accueillante..

- Tu fais quoi la ! Tu la touche comme ça alors que tu ne sais même pas d'où elle vient ! Si sa se trouve elle et ses copines ont été envoyé pour nous tuer !

- La ferme Loz... Elle est sans défence... Et tellement jolie...

- Nan mais t'es sérieux toi ?! Et si elle se reveillait et qu'elle te bouffait la main ! Tu l'as trouverais toujours aussi 'jolie' ?! Espèce de co-

- Loz tu pourrais fermer ta grande gueule et venir m'aider ! Je peut pas m'occuper de deux filles en même temps ! Allez ramène-toi !

Mais c'est qui ces gars qui parle ?! Et ce Loz là, il a quoi contre moi ?! Il me prend pour une cannibale ou quoi ?! Nan mais il va m'entendre celui-là nan mais sérieux quoi ! J'ouvris mes yeux lentement à cause de la fatigue et le même visage que j'ai vue sur le diamant apparu devant moi.

- Oh, tu est reveillée... Comment tu te sens ?

- J'irais bien quand je saurais qui t'est toi et les autres argenté là ?!

- Excuse moi, je suis Yazoo et les autres argenté comme tu dis, sont mes frères Loz et Kadaj. Et toi qui est tu ?

Me dit-il en me regardant avec ses yeux d'un émeraude presque ensorcelant. J'avais envie de l'engueuler vue comme il me touchais avant mais son regard m'obligea à lui répondre calmement.

- Je suis Cheryl... Cheryl Brody, j'ai 16 ans et j'habite à Beverly Hills aux Etats-Unis.

- Enchanté Cheryl... Quel jolie prénom...Tout comme toi.

Mes joues virèrent au rouge après ses compliments, ce garçon est tellement beeau quand on le regarde bien... Ces cheveux sont d'un gris tellement soyeux, ces yeux sont émeraude tout comme le diamant qui nous à amené ici, ils sont tellement magnifique qu'a force de le regarder dans les yeux on est ensorcelée est prêt à faire tout ce qu'il à envie.

-Merci, c'est vrai que toi aussi tu est mignon...

Il regarda le sol de la pièce d'un air flatté et me fit un petit sourire trop mignon qui me fit rire gentillement, on se regarda pendant un petit moment quand soudain une voix douce et sensuelle nous stoppa net dans ce qu'on fesait.

- Hum.. Yazoo tu a pus en savoir plus sur elle ?

- Oui Kadaj, elle s'apelle Cheryl elle a 16 ans et elle habite à Beverly Hills... Elle vient du monde parallèle...La Terre.

- Je vois... Enchanté Cheryl, est ce que Mandy et Allyssia sont tes amies ?

- Oui, on a toute les trois touchée un diamant émeraude et on a atterit ici...

- Un diamant émeraude ? Saphirella... C'est notre diamant, un de nos ennemis la envoyé sur votre planète et depuis on ne la jamais revu...

Pendant toute la discussion, Yazoo fixait ma poche de pantalon d'un air intrigué jusqu'à qu'il y fourra sa main pour trouver le diamant apparament ce diamant s'apellait Saphirella.

- Gaïa... Tu l'avais... Notre beau diamant...Saphirella... Mon précieux...LOZ VIENT ICI ! AVEC LES DEUX FILLES LA !

Des bruits de pats assourdissant puis des pats de talons se firent entendre et vinrent jusqu'à nous.

- CHERYL ! Crièrent Allyssia et Mandy en coeur.

- Hey les filles ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui super ! Grâce à ses deux jeunes hommes. S'exclama Allyssia en fesant un clin d'oeil aux deux conserné.

- Oui et toi ? J'ai eu tellement peur car un moment tu as arrêté de crier et de bouger. Répondis Mandy.

- Oui je vais bien merci, aucune blessure ta vue ? J'avais perdu ma voix et je me suis endormie. Lui répondis-je.

Les trois frères observèrent notre discussion, et nous proposèrent de sortir de cette pièce pour prendre un peu l'air.

Après être sortit de ce bâtiment qui savère être l'habitât des trois argentés, nous décidâmes de faire une petite marche et de discuter pour mieux nous connaître.

-Euh... Vous vivez tous les trois ensemble ou vous avez d'autre personne de la famille dans le coin ? Demandais-je aux argentés.

-Nous n'avons pas de famille on a été portés par une inconnu et c'est le proffesseur Hojo qui nous à en quelque sorte 'créer'. Répondis Yazoo en baissant le regard.

Je voyais dans ces yeux que sa lui faisait du mal d'avoir dit sa, j'imagine que d'avoir eu une vie comme n'est pas vraiment joyeuse. Son regard se déposa sur moi et la mon coeur manqua de s'arrêter, les trait de visage pouvait montrer qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir eu affaire à une enfance pareille.

- Jusqu'à l'âge de 17 ans ont a été forcé d'apprendre à se battre contre des ennemis redoutables, on dormait dans une salle pleines de tuyaux qui s'accrochait à notre peau et on à été nourrit avec des pillules énergisantes et c'est quand j'atteignit mes 18 qu'on fugua du laboratoir Shinra. Nous expliqua Kadaj.

- Oh... Sa n'a pas du être facile pour vous...Je suis tellement désolée... S'exclama Mandy avec une lueur de tristesse de les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maintenant qu'on est plus là-bas notre vie s'améliore de plus en plus, on est libre de faire ce qu'on veut soit pas triste s'il-te-plait tu est tellement plus mignonne quand tu souris. Lui rassura Loz en posant sa main sur une de ses épaules.

- C'est vrai que tout sa est vachement difficile à digérer...Mais vous avez quel âge les trois ? Questionna Allyssia.

- J'ai 19 ans, Yazoo en a 20 et Loz a 21 ans, et vous ? Questionna Kadaj.

- Nous avons toutes les trois 16 ans. Lui repondis-je.

Yazoo lança un sourire en coin à Loz qui lui repondis par un ricanement, Kadaj lui ne rigolait pas du tout au petit jeu de ses frères qui s'étaient lançés dans un fou rire très bizzare.

- Excusez-les de leurs immaturité, je suis peut être le plus jeune mais aussi le plus mature des trois. Fit-il avec un sourire de fiérté.

Yazoo et Loz c'étaient calmés et nous regardâmes gênés, Allyssia, Mandy et moi rigolâmes très fort après sa mais Kadaj restait toujours aussi sé arriva vers un bar à coktails et décida d'y entré, Loz et Mandy partir d'un côté à ma grande suprise et Kadaj et Allyssia firent de même de l'autre côté. Il ne restait plus que Yazoo et moi, on resta un long moment debout à réfléchir jusqu'à qui sortit de sa réflexion et me regarda dans les yeux avec un tendre sourire qui aurait pu faire tomber toutes les jeunes filles de mon âge et même plus âgée que moi. Il s'approcha de moi et prit la parole.

- Est ce que sa te dirait de boire un verre avec moi ? Me demandat il en rougissant légèrement ce que je trouva super craquant.

- Oui avec plaisir ! Comme sa j'en apprendrais plus sur toi si sa ne te dérange pas biensûr.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas sa ne me dérange pas. Me répondit il avec un large sourire sincère et à la fois tendre.

Nous nous dirigâmes vers une table assez isolée des autres tables, une silouhette mince se dirigea vers nous je pus constater que c'était une jeune femme qui arriva devant notre table, en la regardant mon coeur manqua un battement j'avais ici devant moi une femme que je n'aurais jamais pu croire existante...

À suivre...


End file.
